A Time Travel Series:Dream Angel
by Belle Gold
Summary: What happens when the characters of Once Upon A Time are thrust into the 1950s? Read Dream Angel and you'll see! I do not own Grease nor OUAT.
1. The Gang's All Here

1. The Gang's All Here

I combed my hair like any other day, making sure it was well oiled and slicked back. I was meeting the other guys at the Storybrooke Jukebox, the local burger joint that we liked to hang out at. I pulled on my black leather Stangs' jacket (short for Mustangs), and took off in my red Cadillac towards the juke.

I parked in the lot, and got out to see the rest of the 'Stangs waiting for me outside the joint. I smirked as Auggie ran over just as I got out of my Caddy.

"Hey, it's about time you hauled ass!" August cried as he slapped me on the back. "C'mon, the gang's been waiting for you!"

I walked up and hi fived my buddies Graham, Leroy, and Jim, and walked into the Jukebox. The juke was blaring Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry, and all of the cats and dolls were dancing on the black and white tiled floor, having a real blast. The five of us slid into our usual booth, and waited for the waitress to come by.

"So, last night, I was playing back seat bingo with Regina," said Graham as he combed his unruly curly hair back. "We were at the drive-in but we sure weren't watching the flick!"

We all laughed. There were two kinds of girls in town: Red Angels, which were the bad girls, and Blue Angels, who were the goody-two-shoes who occasionally did some bad stuff like smoke and drink on the rare occasion. Regina was a Red Angel, and the easiest girl in town, and she was the leader not surprisingly.

"Don't be a wet rag!" cried Leroy. "I don't want to hear about what went down at the passion pit!"

"Alright!" I said, sensing a fight about to break out. "For all our sakes, let's just order!"

We ordered a round of milkshakes and burgers, and then got down to business.

"So, I heard you went out with some Dolly, eh?" August asked me. "You took her to the beach and had a make out session with her?"

"Oooh!" the guys awed in tandem.

"Tell me!" exclaimed Jim-Boy as he punched me in the shoulder. "Who was the broad?"

"Yeah, did she put out for you?" asked Leroy with a smirk.

"Drop dead twice," I said with a scowl.

"What, and look like you?" the others chimed in. We all laughed as the waitress came back with our food and drinks, and I tore into my burger hungrily.

"So, what ever happened to her?" asked Auggie.

"She had to go back to Australia," I said. "She was something though. Nice gams, stacked, and sweeter than an ice cream cone on a hot summer day."

"She really razz your berries, eh?" smirked Jim-Boy as he let out an enormous belch.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," I said, finishing up my burger. I shook my head, and remembered who I was, Gold, the leader of the 'Stangs. "And yeah, she did razz my berries on the beach."

The other guys catcalled and slapped my back as I smirked. Eh, a little white lie wouldn't kill anybody. Belle had split for Australia, and I was never going to see her again. I was pretty sad when she split, but I would get over it, and find a new girl. If not, there was always fast Regina, who was always down for a rock n' roll in the Caddy.

**A/N: **So you do not get confused, this is the list of people in the gangs/girl groups:

**Stangs:**

Pinnochio/August

Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin

Sheriff Graham/Huntsmen

Grumpy/ Leroy

Jim/ Frederick (Katherine's true love)

**Jets:**

Prince Charming/David Nolan

Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket

Sydney Glass/Genie/Magic Mirror

Prince Thomas/ Sean Herman

**Blue Angels:**

Mary Margaret

Ruby

Ashley

**Red Angels:**

Regina

Maleficent

Katherine

I also realized that some of the words might be kind of confusing to my readers, so to help you out with some of the 50s jargon, here are some of the definitions:

hauled ass- drive fast

cat- hip person

doll- cute girl

back seat bingo- necking in a car

flick- movie

wet rag- someone who's no fun

passion pit- drive-in movie theater

drop dead twice- response to it= what, and look like you? (saying)

stacked- has large... yeah, you know...

razz your berries- excite or impress

fast- someone who is sexuallly active, aka Regina.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I will update soon. Comment! I need your critique on this so I can see if you are interested in this or not!


	2. Show Down

2. Show Down

As Earth Angel by the Penguins played on the jukebox, the guys split off to go find a girl to dance with. I hung on the wall, watching Graham slow dance with Regina in her white low buttoned blouse, short black poodle skirt, and red scarf around her neck.

Slow dances were for wusses, and not just because I did not have a girl. I was the tough guy in the 'Stangs, and I NEVER slow danced with a baby.

_Oh Earth Angel, Earth Angel… Will you be mine? My darling, dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you…_

Ugh, the song made me want to barf. What kind of garbage was that? That was the product of a dumb square who fell in love with some wet rag doll.

I looked over at town's Harvest king and queen, David and Mary Margaret. Both of them were dressed to match, he in a yellow knit sweater and khakis, she in a yellow poodle skirt and a cream blouse with a yellow scarf around her neck. "Look at them," I said as the song neared to an end. "Swooning over each other. It's sickening."

Rock Around The Clock played smoothly afterwards, and I still refused to dance even though the other guys were. I took out a flask of whiskey from my pocket, and took a sip. Seemed like there was no entertainment here tonight.

Then Sydney came in, and the place turned into a graveyard.

"Who let you in?" called Auggie, the first one to break the silence.

"It's a free joint," said Sydney as he stood there defensively. He wore a white vest accentuated with a black deep v and khakis. His black hair was neatly combed back, and he looked like the epitome of a prep.

"We don't allow losers in this joint," said Leroy as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, hey!" cried David as he came over to Sydney's defense. "Lay off! He's welcome here just as you or I!"

"This was our spot, Nolan, and you and your little Jetties have invaded our territory time and again," growled Graham. "We went to Granny's, you showed up and made it yours. We left, and went to the Blue Moon Bar, you guys followed us. And now, when we've finally gotten away from you skids and crashed here, you followed us like little puppies."

"Yeah, you and your little hotsie totsie can hightail it outta here!" shouted Regina as she made an obscene gesture towards Mary Margaret, making the preppy girl gasp and blush.

"Alright, take it outside!" said Mr. Whale, the owner of Storybrook Jukebox. "Don't take your little tiff in here!"

The place emptied in a matter of minutes as the crowd formed in the parking lot. "Don't disrespect my girl, Regina," said David as he stood protectively in front of Mary Margaret.

"Well, well," I said, finally stepping into the fight. "David Nolan. It's about time we settled the score."

"What's it to you, Gold?" David asked angrily.

"How about we make a little deal?" I said, brandishing my switch blade threateningly, making the other Jets and preppy girls gasp and jump. "You stay off our turf, and I won't stick this in your gut."

"Hey, hey!" cried Sydney. "That's enough! You don't want the cops to come finding you around here Gold! You'll get thrown back in jail again like last time!"

"Do you think I give a damn?" I said dangerously. "Now, Nolan, what's it gonna be?"

"You're a scoundrel, Gold," David said angrily.

I gasped sarcastically as if his comment had offended me. "Oh, you break my heart."

"A real mad wouldn't hide behind a steel blade," said David as he walked up to me. "Let's have a real battle for the juke. If you want it so badly, race for it."

"You think I got time for a skid like you?" I sneered. "I got better things to do."

"C'mon," said David, squaring off with me. "Or are you chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken, Nolan," I growled. "You're on. You and me, and Storybrook Bend. We'll race two weeks from today."

"But, isn't that the deadliest bend in town?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Not as stupid as you seem," smirked Regina.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as there was a scramble for a fight. Everyone froze. I walked up to Mary Margaret and patted her cheek. "Correct, baby doll. It also goes by another more famous name. Dead Man's Curve. Are you in or out, Nolan?"

"I'm in," said David, and I grinned as I watched him walk away with his Jets. This was going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby.


	3. The New Girl In Town

3. The New Girl In Town

"Look at those babies over by the track!" wolf whistled Auggie as we watched the Blue and the Red Angels at the Storybrook High School track. "No one's got bigger jugs than Ruby. I tell you, that chick's stacked!"

"Yeah, look at her run!" laughed Graham. "It makes me want to get down on my knees and thank God for such a lovely sight."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what's eatin' you?" asked Leroy as he nudged me. All five of us sat on the bleachers as we watched the girls stretch and do warm up exercises.

"Your ugly mug," retorted Jim Boy, and I laughed, nearly falling off of the bleachers.

"Good one Jim!" I said, clapping him on the back.

"Hey, who's the new broad down there?" asked Graham, who suddenly pointed to the girl in the powder blue poodle skirt and matching powder blue blouse. I squinted, and fell in between the rows of the bleachers.

"Jesus Christ!" cried Auggie as he pulled me up. "What's gotten into you? Look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's nothing," I said as I got up and tried to maintain my cool. "I'm cool man."

"Maybe Gold over here knows who that girl is," said Leroy, turning towards me. "Ever see her before?"

I trembled a bit as I watched her shyly go up to Mary Margaret and introduce herself. "Must be new," said Auggie as he watched her intently. "Wonder who she is…"

"Belle," I said quietly.

"Oh, I know who that is!" cat called Auggie as he slugged me in the arm. "That's the girl you made scream your name! Ooh, you picked a good one Goldy! I bet she's a little harlot in the sack! All the seemingly innocent ones are!"

The guys clambered down noisily, dragging me down with them, towards the small group where the Blue Angels were talking with Belle. I tried to keep my nerves cool, because I had my reputation to protect, and if I came off like a pussy, I was going to be the laughingstock of town.

" 'Ey, Angels!" called Graham. "This your newest recruit?"

"Yes," smiled Mary Margaret sweetly. "Belle will fit in really nicely with the Blue Angels."

"We got a surprise for the new girl," smirked Auggie as he shoved me towards Belle. I stumbled forward, recovered, and the two of us locked eyes on each other.

"Gold?" Belle asked, her blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Belle," I smiled. "I thought you were moving back to Australia!"

"Dad had a change of plans," said Belle, a smile appearing on her face. "We're staying here permanently!"

"That's gr-" I began, but then looked at my buddies. I couldn't let the other guys see me being weak and in love with this girl, so I began to play it off as something less important that what it really was to me. "Yeah, yeah that's cool baby."

"Gold?" asked Belle.

"You know how it is, honey," I said, acting cool.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Belle, looking back at me strangely. "What happened to that sweet guy I met down at the beach?"

By now, the Red Angels had come over to see what was going on, and it looked like a small crowd was starting to form to watch what was going down. "I don't know, maybe I have a twin, and I'm the evil one baby."

Auggie, Graham and I started laughing, and I immediately began to regret it. Tears welled up in Belle's eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are a fake and a phony, and I wish I never laid eyes on you!"

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the other guys around me as she turned and left. The other Blue Angels followed her, and shot me dirty looks before walking off to their cars.

"Ooh you really did it this time," said Graham.

"Yeah, no back seat action tonight," laughed Leroy.

"Come on, let's blow this joint," I said as we walked off the track. I looked over at Regina, and saw that she was smirking. Something was up with that harlot, and I wondered what it was.


	4. Let's Go To The Hop

4. Let's Go To The Hop

_Bye bye love. Bye bye sweet caress. Hello emptiness. I feel that I could dah-aye. Buh bye my luh-uve good bah-eye. There goes my baby with someone new…_

The Everly Brothers blasted at the Storybrook Hall where babies and their daddies were dancing on the dance floor. It was the monthly sock hop at the joint, and everyone who wasn't a square was there.

I looked around at the twirl of poodle skirts, wondering if Belle was there. Sure enough, there she was, off by the side with the other Blue Angels. I slicked my hair back with my hand, trying to fix my Elvis Presley inspired pompadour, and saw with a jolt of surprise, that Belle was holding another daddy-o's hand.

He wore a white buttoned down shirt, blue suspenders and matching blue pants and bow tie. He also wore the thickest, most nerdy black glasses I had ever seen, and his black hair had enough grease in it to blow the joint to smithereens if someone lit a match.

"Say, wasn't that your girl, Goldy?" asked Jim Boy as he nudged me and pointed to Belle. "Why's she all goo goo eyed over Gaston?"

"Eh," I sighed. "Let him have my sloppy seconds."

"Oh boys!" cried Regina as she walked over with her two Red Angels, Mallory and Katherine. "We've been looking for you two. Want to dance?"

"I don't dig your outfit," I said, turning away from Regina's off the shoulders black blouse and matching short short black skirt. "And I don't dance."

"Katherine, dance with me," said Jim Boy as he wrapped his arm around her and took her to the dance floor.

"You're boring," said Mallory with a scowl. She was dressed in a white blouse with a shockingly deep red poodle skirt. She fixed the crimson scarf around her neck. "You're going to be a fly on the wall all night long while your buddies have fun?"

"Seems that way," I said, with a hint of _leave me alone_ in my voice.

"Come on, Mallory," said Regina as she pulled her friend away. "We'll find Graham. He'll dance with us."

_Cuz I want a girl to call my own. I want a dream lover so I won't have to dream alone. Dream lover where are you?_

"Shut up Bobby Darin," I said bitterly as Dream Lover played on the jukebox. Why was it when you were single that all love songs played? I watched as Gaston clumsily twirled Belle on the dance floor, and her laughter that followed. It ate me up inside, as if I had drank the antifreeze from my Cadillac. I had to do something. I wouldn't sit idly by and watch as Gaston tried to get with Belle.

I strode over and gave Gaston a little shove. "Care to dance with a real man?" I asked as Gaston pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Belle with a sigh as I placed one hand on her slim waist and another on her back.

_Loooove, love is strange. Lot of people take it for a game. Once you get it, you never want to quit. No no. After you've had it, yeah yeah, you're in an awful fix_.

I felt her tense up at first as I led her on the dance floor in a quick seductive movement. I could feel the other 'Stangs and Angels looking at us as we danced. She slowly began to loosen up as Mickey and Silvia continued to sing. I grabbed her hand and led her into a cha-cha, our hips swaying to the guitar riff in perfect tempo. I twirled her, leading her into a deep, seductive dip. I brought Belle back up, and pulled her close as we danced.

The song ended abruptly, and as everyone began to clap, I whispered in her ear. "Would you like to go to the drive-in with me tomorrow night?"

"Ye-yeah, sure," Belle said breathlessly. "What time do you want to pick me up?"

"I'll come by your house at seven," I said, kissing her cheek gently. "It'll be great. We'll go see Dracula. It'll be great."

"Wait!" Belle said, pulling me back before I could leave. "Walk me home?"

I smiled, and put my arm around her, and walked out of the sock hop as the other 'Stangs watched with their jaws open.


	5. Drive In

**A/N:** This is very heavily written in the fashion of Grease because, as the comments suggest, nothing pairs best than Once Upon A Time and Grease. And I use the lyrics from Grease in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

5. Drive-In

"Thank you for walking me home," Belle said softly as we stood on the front porch. The light was on, and there was a moth gently flapping its wings right above it. "It makes me feel like maybe you aren't a complete jerk like I said."

I stood there, smiling kindly back at her and nervously slicking my hair back. "I want to make it up to you, baby. I promise you, tomorrow night, you and me… we'll have a good time."

"Well, until tomorrow night then," Belle said softly before kissing my cheek. I watched her unlock the front door, and walk inside as I stood there, blushing like a school boy.

"Belle, you sure are something," I said as I walked back home. "Like a dream angel come down from heaven. Any other girl would have asked him for a sweet kiss goodnight, but Belle? She was very very old fashioned. And in some strange way, I liked taking it slow with her.

I opened up the front door to my house and walked inside and threw myself down on the bed. I put my hand to the cheek that Belle had kissed and smiled before I fell asleep, dreaming of dancing with Belle once again at the sock hop.

. . .

I picked Belle up promptly at seven, and she climbed into my Cadillac. "You drive a very nice car," she commented kindly.

"Thank you," I said with a small smirk. "I worked hard down at the auto shop to fix her up. She was barely a tin can when I got her."

"You mean, you rebuild cars?" asked Belle as we pulled into the drive-in. "I didn't know that!"

"Yep, I'm a greaser, and a grease monkey," I grinned as I put the car in park. We rolled down the windows, and I stuck the speakers on the side of the car. The usual commercials for the concessions stand and future films played as we sat and watched the gigantic screen outside as the crickets hummed and chirped.

"You hungry, baby?" I asked.

"No, thank you," said Belle as she smiled back at me. "I-I do have to say though, I might get a little frightened. I'm not very fond of scary movies…"

"I'll protect you," I said, wrapping my arm around her. She sighed and snuggled into my chest.

The movie started, and twenty minutes into it, Dracula burst out of his coffin, making poor Belle jump and shriek. I held her close as she buried her face into my chest, afraid to watch any further, and I decided to step up.

"Belle," I said as I stroked her hair gently. "There's something I want to ask of you…"

"What?" asked Belle, her voice muffled against my chest.

"Will you go steady with me, and wear my ring?" I asked as I took off my high school ring and gave it to her.

She looked up, and smiled so beautifully I thought it was a blessing from God. She kissed my cheek, and nodded her head. "Yes! Yes I will!" Belle exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "Aw, you don't know what this means to me, Gold! It finally means you respect me, and you are not one of those jerks."

I smiled as we continued to watch the flick, and, getting bored by the film, I decided to snake my hand and cop a good feel. "GOLD!" exclaimed Belle suddenly.

"OH BELLE!" I moaned as I got on top of her and began to kiss her all over her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"No one's listening or watching," I said quietly.

"GET OFF ME!" squeaked Belle as she pushed me off of her.

"What, I thought you wanted it, I thought the ring meant something!" I said as she got out of the car.

"MEANT SOMETHING TO ME?" Belle yelled angrily. "You think I want to stay here any longer after all you've done in this… this SIN WAGON! You can take this piece of tin!"

And with that, she threw my high school ring right at me, and stormed out of the drive-in.

"BELLE!" I hollered after her. "YOU CAN'T WALK OUT OF A DRIVE-IN!"

The other people in their cars stared at me in my Caddy, and I felt the heat of embarrassment at what had just taken place. The worst part of it all was that everyone in town had just about witnessed what had just happened between Belle and I.

I took the speakers off of the side of my car, and after placing them back on their stand, I drove off into the night, trying to clear my head.

"Stranded at the drive-in… branded a fool… What will they say? I'm such a fool… Oh, Belle…"


	6. A Sad Angel

**A/N:** Mega cliffhanger alert! Hope you love this new update as much as I love you fans!

Love, Joanne.

6. A Sad Angel

Belle sobbed as she ran out of the drive-in. She had tried to give Gold the benefit of the doubt, gave him a second chance, and he had blown it once again. What happened to that sweet gentleman who she met this past summer? The one who held her close as they watched the sunset and the waves break upon the shore? Apparently he was dead because this was the real Gold.

Mary Margaret had tried to warn her, and told her what a jerk he was, and that the 'Stang boys were nothing but trouble with a capital T. But Belle, the innocent, naïve thing that she was, did not listen, and had to learn the hard way.

Gold was nothing but a horndog, and wanted nothing from her but her body. She cringed as she opened the front door, and ran to the rotary phone to call her best friend and confidant, Mary Margaret.

"Hello?" answered Mary Margaret.

"Mary!" sobbed Belle into the phone. "Oh God, you were right about Gold. He tried to- he tried to-"

"Calm down, Belle," said Mary Margaret gently. "Belle, listen to me. Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy…"

I sniffled into the phone, and curled my finger around the cord. "Hey, you know what you need? A night out with the girls! Why don't you come over right now, and we'll have a sleepover at my place. I'll go call and invite the other Blue Angels over!"

"Thanks, Mary," I said, smiling. "You're a really nice friend. I'll be over in a few minutes. Just let me gather up my things…"

. . .

"Don't you dare cry over that jerk," said Ruby as she sipped from a bottle of wine that she had hocked from her grandmother's cabinet. "He's not worth it, believe me. I know about these things. All the boys start off innocent and then WHAMO! They jump your bones!"

"Not David," smiled Mary shyly. Ashley, Ruby, and Belle glared at her. "He's one of a kind. He's taking it slow with me, and he respects me."

"Well, lah dee dah," said Ashley as she threw a pillow at Mary Margaret. "Not all of us can be so lucky. I don't even have a guy!"

"You're better off," said Belle and Ruby in unison. They laughed, and then each of them took a sip from Ruby's bottle.

"Who was your last boyfriend?" Belle asked Ruby as she took a gigantic swig of wine.

"Petey," Ruby said with a sad smile that. "He was my first. He was killed during the Korean War."

"I'm so sorry," said Belle sympathetically. "It's terrible that the men we love are not with us or complete assholes…"

"Or non-existent," sighed Ashley dramatically.

"I have an idea!" shrieked Ruby as she jumped up and down on the bed. "Why don't we get Gold back! I have a great plan to make him feel as low as the pavement, maybe even lower!"

"How are we going to do that?" Belle asked with a sigh. "The man is as tough as nails!"

"You hit him where it hurts most," grinned Ruby evilly.

"You mean, between his legs?" asked Ashley, blushing slightly.

"That too, but tonight, we are going to hit him in his cold black heart," smirked Ruby. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to Gold's house!"

. . .

I lay in my bed, head reeling from everything that had just happened at the drive-in. It was still pretty early in the night, and I waited for sleep to come. I tossed restlessly, and after a few minutes of struggling, I sat up in bed and growled. "Snap outta it Gold!" I said, putting my face in my hands. "She's just some chick. You can always get another one!"

I threw my high school ring across the room and bellowed out an angry roar. Despite the reality, I didn't want another girl. I only wanted Belle, and I had blown it with her permanently.

I hated myself. There was nothing more that could happen to make me feel any worse.

Then, the doorbell rang.


	7. Stupid Cupid

**A/N:** For my Grease fans, this chapter is for you. And yes, I still get giddy and girly when I watch Grease. I love it! Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

7. Stupid Cupid

I walked to the front door and opened it. To my surprise, I saw a very flushed Belle with her fellow Blue Angels Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley. "Belle?" I said, taking in the scene as all four girls shot me a unanimous glare. "I-I thought the date was over after you left."

"She's not finished with you," growled Ruby in a dangerous tone. "Not by a long shot. We've got something just for you."

Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Ashley stood behind Belle as they began to harmonize. I stood there, frozen to the spot as Belle belted out Connie Francis.

"Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy! I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly. I am in love, and it's a crying shame. And I know that you're the one to blame. Hey, hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me! You mixed me up but good right from the very start. Hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's he-a-a-art. You got me jumping like a crazy clown. And I don't feature what you're putting down. Since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine. Hey, hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me. Hey, hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me!"

I stood there, flabbergasted. "You were the biggest mistake I ever made!" shouted Belle. "I wish you'd just disappear!"

"Yeah, you're nothing but bad news!" hissed Ashley.

"Scum bag!" taunted Ruby. "You are the lowest!"

"I hope you're happy," said Belle bitterly. "I know how happy you are to have broken my heart, and I can only wish that you can feel a fraction of my pain!"

Belle's shoes clacked as she walked quickly away, her fellow Angels followed behind her. I closed the door, and, knowing that no one was around to see, I leaned against the door and cried.

. . .

"What in the name of Howdy Doody happened to you at the drive-in?" Jim Boy asked as the 'Stangs assembled to eat at the Storybrook Jukebox for lunch.

"Yeah, people from China heard all about it," snickered Leroy.

"It was nothing, forget about it," I said as I pushed my burger and fries away. "I can't eat this garbage…"

"I'll eat it!" piped Auggie as he grabbed my burger and took a huge bite. He chewed noisily, bits of food spraying out of his mouth as he talked. "Mmm, I could get used to you not eating and giving me your burgers!"

"Hey, shut up, fatty!" joked Graham. "Come on, Goldy. Tell us, what happened with you and that chicky what's her name?"

"Her name was Belle, and I told you, forget about it!" I growled. "Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. The race is coming up. In less than a week, I got to get that car I've been working on in the shop all souped up and ready to go. I'm going to need your help."

"I'm here for you, buddy," said Auggie as he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"You know I'm in," said Leroy gruffly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Jim Boy as he smiled.

"Well, if I say no, I'm getting my ass beat," smirked Graham. "Alright, so I guess the 'Stangs are all in. Where's the car at Goldy?"

"It's currently in _The Golden Wrench_," I said as I finished my soda. "It's still not totally finished, but if we all work on it together, we can get it done in no time."

"Hey, let's go now!" said Graham as he jumped up from his seat. The guys raced out of the juke, and ran up the street to _The Golden Wrench_. I followed, walking behind them with my eyes to the cement sidewalk, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else. When we reached the shop, I threw open the garage door to introduce the gang to my progeny.

"This?" said Jim Boy, confused. "This is the car?"

"What a hunk of junk!" laughed Leroy. I punched him hard in the arm. "Hey, what you do that for?"

"You're cruising for a bruising," I growled in a dangerous tone. "I busted my ass to get this car to look this good."

We all stared at the car, a blank canvas of a shell that needed a paint job desperately, new shocks, and a new engine. And it had to be perfect in less than a week.

"We're done for," sighed Graham as he slicked his hair back nervously. "There is no way we can win. Why, I heard that doofy Nolan kid boasting to his buddy Archie that he just bought the latest hot rod to out smoke us!"

"I don't give a damn!" I shouted angrily. "Money can only do so much. Hard work, determination, skill, dedication. That is how we are going to win this thing. You see this car right here? I don't see it as a shell, but as a blank canvas, waiting to become a work of art. Why this car could be automatic… systematic… hydromatic. Why, it could be GOLDEN LIGHTNING!"

"YEAH!" the boys cheered and hollered.

"Let's get to work!" I beckoned as I began to install the new engine that had just been shipped to the shop.


	8. Talent Show

**A/N:** The big race is the next chapter! Hope you are all anticipating the race between the 'Stangs and the Jets! Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

8. Talent Show

After working on the car for several days, it was finally ready to race. A few days before it was time to race for the Storybrook Juke turf, the town was having its annual talent show, and I decided to sign up.

"What did you sign up for? Juggling tires?" laughed Auggie as he clapped me hard on the back. "What's your talent going to be?"

"It's a surprise," I said with a smirk. "I don't want to ruin it for you. But I dare say, I might even get a bit of ass right afterwards…"

The other 'Stangs catcalled and whistled. The annual talent show always had the same old boring acts. Archie did his lame-o card tricks, Mary Margaret did her impersonation of Marilyn Monroe, and Sydney did magic tricks. Snoozeville city. I was going to change all of that.

When I took the stage at the talent show, I had Jim Boy hit the juke, and Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley blared as I swiveled my hips and lip-synched to the song. I watched as the girls in the audience began to scream and faint at my suggestive dancing, but I scanned the crowd to see Belle's reaction, hoping she was among the many girls who were swooning. Hey, if it worked for Elvis, why not for me?

Sure enough, I spotted her leaning up against the wall. Her friends were out on the dance floor, and Belle looked conflicted, as if she wanted to dance, but was holding back the urge.

I made direct eye contact with her as I swiveled my hips to the beat, and I saw her gasp, trying not to faint like the other girls around her. The song finished, and I grabbed the microphone.

"That was for all you pretty mamas out there," I said, doing my best Elvis impersonation. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

I blew a kiss to no one in particular, and more girls swooned and screamed, leaving my ego inflated considerably.

"I was wrong," said Leroy as I walked off stage. "You were pretty good. Wonder which chick you're going to take home tonight?"

"Eh, I'm not in the mood," I said as the judges began to deliberate the winner of the talent show.

"What?" exclaimed Graham as he appeared from behind me. "When are you ever NOT in the mood?"

"I'm going home alone tonight," I said quietly. "I got what I wanted, and that's all that matters. Plus, I got to polish up the car, and do some test runs on it tomorrow for the race."

"Jeeze, you're like an old geezer!" said Auggie as he punched me on the shoulder. "What's next? Bedtime at 7 o'clock? Oatmeal for breakfast? Prune pudding for dessert?"

"AND THE WINNER OF THE ANNUAL TALENT SHOW IS… GOLD!"

"What the fuck?" chorused the 'Stangs in unison. My jaw dropped as my legs miraculously walked up to the judges' table to accept my award.

"Congratulations!" said a judge as they handed me a blue ribbon.

"Th-thank you," I stammered as I shook hands with him.

I walked back to the 'Stangs, and showed them my ribbon proudly. "Yeah, that's my Goldy!" hollered Leroy. "Not a dry panty in the place, man!"


	9. The Race

**A/N:** Kind of disappointed with the lack of comments, but since a lot of you have subscribed and favorited, I shall continue. Once again, and with no surprises here, Grease is in my words. Enjoy!

Love, Joanne.

9. The Race

It was the big day, the day that the 'Stangs and Jets had waited for. The race that was now going to determine the turf boundaries of the gang who would win. Everyone was there, even the Angels to testify and root their support for their gang.

I stood there, leaning up against Golden Lightning, watching the other 'Stangs talk to the Red Angels. I saw Regina whisper something into Graham's ear, and I prayed she was not trying to do anything to mess this race up. We had decided that Graham was going to be the first, and I would be the second if something happened to him.

I watched with repulsion as Regina pulled out something from her brassiere. "What the hell did she just give him?" I asked as I nudged Auggie.

"A lock of hair, from her chest!" Auggie joked, and I busted a gut.

I saw Regina drop the item, and then, just as Graham went to bend down to get it, she tripped him, and he fell flat on his face. All of the 'Stangs rushed to his side, and I took off my leather jacket and put it under his head to elevate him. "YOU BITCH!" I cried angrily. "If you weren't a chick, I would waste you right now!"

"Good luck on your little race," Regina sneered. "I'm sure betting on Nolan with his expert driving skills and his top of the line car… Come on, Red Angels, let's watch this from the sidelines…"

"Hey, Graham," I said, patting his cheek to wake him from unconsciousness. "I'm going to take your place. I'm going to win this for you, kid, and for all of the 'Stangs."

I walked over to the Jets, and faced David Nolan. "You ready to rumble?"

"Rules?" David asked.

"Rules are there ain't no rules," I spat. "Race to the bridge and back, whoever makes it back first has the Storybrook Juke as their turf. Permanently."

"Shake on it," said David as he held out his hand. I shook it, gritting my teeth as I did. I turned sharply and headed towards my car. I started it up, and drove up to the starting line, where Mallory stood, looking bored and ready to start the race. David's hot rod revved up besides mine, an attempt at intimidation. Mallory took her scarf from her slender, pale neck, and held it above her head.

Suddenly, she dropped it down, and I slammed on the accelerator, gunning it as hard as I could. I pealed off, leaving long black skids in my wake. David was not too far behind me as I quickly approached the bridge. Once I reached it, I spun the car around quickly, and accelerated back towards the finish line. The cheers of the crowd rose in my ears as David and I were neck and neck, closing in on the finish line. I punched the gas pedal down as hard as I could, and by a mere hair, I had crossed the finish line first.

I jumped out of the car as my buddies surrounded me, and the other Angels came to congratulate me. I was so happy and thrilled for this victory that I had even forgotten that of all the Angels, Belle had not come up to congratulate me…

. . .

"Look at me, there has to be… Something more then what they see… Wholesome and pure, oh so scared and unsure… A poor man's Belle Marie…" sang Belle softly as she looked on at the scene below her. She had been watching high above the crowd, and she had smiled when Gold had won the race, but there was just something wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something needed to change.

"Belle!" cried Ruby as she ran up to her fellow Blue Angel. "Gold won!"

"I know, I saw!" smiled Belle, kind of sadly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruby gently.

"There's something I've got to do, but I really think I'm going to need your help," said Belle. "Can I come over to your place?"

"Sure, of course!" said Ruby as she smiled back at her friend.

_Belle, you must start anew. Don't you know what you must do? Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh… GOODBYE TO BELLE MARIE!_


	10. Advances

**A/N:** I have kind of bad news. I'm going to be ending Dream Angel soon. But, I'm going to have a follow-up to this and it will all be explained in the next two chapters, I promise. I'm sorry that it is almost over, but all good things come to an eventual end. Hope you enjoy the update!

Love, Joanne.

10. Advances

After the race, the 'Stangs and I headed out for a victory dinner at, where else, the Storybrook Juke. As I sipped my milkshake, still high off of my victorious win, I couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

As I looked around the juke, I realized something. Although I was with all my guys, there was someone I wanted to be with. Belle.

Instead of Belle, Regina, Mallory, and Katherine hung around us like moths on a porch light on a late summer night in June. You could swat them, but they kept coming back.

"Congratulations on your little win, Goldy," said Regina as she threw her arms around my neck.

I took her arms, pulling them off of me. "Don't call me Goldy, and don't touch me."

"Mmm, feisty, I love it when you get angry," smirked Regina as she pouted her lips seductively. I scooted away from her, but she moved closer, trying to cuddle up with me.

"Just stop it okay?" I said, trying to keep calm. "I'm not into easy chicks."

"Oh really?" asked Katherine. "I heard from Jim Boy that you like your girls easy."

"Maybe my tastes have changed Katherine," I said, crossing my arms defensively. "Maybe I'm into chasing after a girl… someone who hasn't been fucked by every guy in town…"

"Whoo-ee," said Auggie as he clapped me on the back. "Looks like Regina just got rejected by my man over here. Regina, how does it feel that the only guy you haven't fucked in town doesn't want you?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Regina said as she got up from her seat. "We're going to be together whether he likes it or not… See you later Goldy-cakes."

She blew me a kiss, and I cringed away from her, feeling the imaginary germs reach my face and burning me like acid.

. . .

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby asked Belle. The two girls sat in Ruby's bedroom, the red haired girl poised with the makeup brush and eyeliner, ready to change Belle for good.

"I need to," sighed Belle hopelessly. "It's the only way. And you need to show me how to do this myself also so I can maintain the look."

"Alright," said Ruby as she blew her hair out of her face. She began to outline Belle's eyes in black kohl, paying great attention as to not smudge the thin line. She then applied a silver eye shadow to each lid, and then began to color Belle's cheeks with the right amount of blush. To top off the entire make up look, she lavishly applied a ruby, seductive red to Belle's lips. "Now, all we need to do is your hair, and to find you an outfit to tie it all together."

Ruby began to curl Belle's hair with an iron, hair spraying the curls so that they stayed in place. When she had finished, Belle's hair made her look like a sexy, wild woman. "Now, do you have any idea what I should wear?" asked Belle timidly.

"Belle!" cried Ruby in frustration. "You cannot be timid with this look! Okay, this is goodbye to that innocent, naïve, push-over Belle, and hello to the confident, sexy, brazen Belle! You have to embrace the new you!"

Belle sighed and looked at her reflection in Ruby's vanity mirror. Ruby was right. She could never go back to being her old self; there was only the new Belle, now and forever. "Give me the sexiest, sluttiest outfit you own," Belle demanded.

"For you, babe, I have just the thing," grinned Ruby.


	11. You're The One That I Want

**A/N:** A huge and very special thank you to DarkMistressAlice for all of your ideas and input on this story. I promise you, the next chapter will contain it. Sh, don't tell them! Anyways, here is the update, and yes, it is heavily Greased as the chapter title says.

11. You're The One That I Want

It was the day of the Storybrook Carnival, and everyone in town was celebrating. Ironically, the Jets were there promoting the pie throwing contest in order to raise money for the town library. I saw David's head sticking through the hole, and couldn't resist.

I whistled for the other 'Stangs to come over, and I paid Archie a few bucks, and picked up a pie. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" I said as I took aim and threw the pie.

"Hey, it's for a good cause," said David as he licked his lips, his face covered in pie. "Thanks for your donation!"

"Auggie, you want to have a go at it?" I asked, chuckling. "I'm going to go get some cotton candy."

"Yeah, we're going to throw some pies," said Leroy with an evil grin. "Bring me back some cotton candy?"

I rolled my eyes, and headed for the booth. Before I could even ask for some cotton candy, I was side tracked by Mary Margaret and Ruby. "What do you babes want with me?" I asked.

"Not us," they said in unison. "Her."

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I spun around. What I saw made my jaw drop to the floor, and my tongue hang out of my mouth like a dog. "BELLE?"

"Tell me about it, stud," Belle said in a seductive, sultry voice.

My eyes widened as I took in her tight black leather jumpsuit that showed off her shoulders and a whole lot of cleavage. Every curve was defined and on display before me. Her hair was tightly curled, and her make up was done to play up her beautiful eyes and her now smirking lips. "Y-you're electrifying!" I cried loudly, falling to her feet in mere worship of her.

"You better shape up," said Belle as she picked me up by my collar. "Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand… to my heart I must be true…"

"You're the one that I want," I said pulling her close to me. She turned, undulating her bottom against the growing bulge in my pants, and I swore I was almost undone right then and there.

"If you're filled with affection," she whispered in my ear. "You're too shy to convey… Meditate in my direction… Feel your way… Because I need a man who can deeply satisfy…"

I inhaled her intoxicating fragrance, and had I not had any bit of control or self awareness, I would have taken her right there in front of everyone. "Belle," I said in a low voice.

She turned and smirked those ruby red lips before placing them on mine. I heard Ruby catcall and clap as her best friend and I made out. "This is so sweet, they look so happy together," I heard Mary Margaret say.

Belle pulled away slowly, and I slapped her bottom playfully. "You're all strapped in there exceedingly well, aren't you?"

"Not unless you want them not to be," the minx said as she winked at me.

"Dearie, you are about to ignite a powder keg right now," I whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want me? You know I'm no good."

"Baby, let me tell you what I want," said Belle as she took my hand and led me away from the festivities.


	12. Cool Rider

**A/N:** This is dedicated to DarkMistressAlice, who has influenced me to write this chapter. Thank you so much! Without further ado, more Grease! Enjoy!

12. Cool Rider

"Belle, where are we going?" I asked as she led me across the street. She flashed me a seductive smile, and my heart began to beat faster. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to not just tell you, but I'm also going to show you what I want," said Belle as she pulled me into a kiss. I moaned against her lips in anticipation, wondering what she had in mind. "If you really wanna know, what I want in a guy well I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine, with hell in his eyes." Belle began to sing to me, and we came upon a bike shop, and everything began to click. She ran a hand seductively against the leather seat of a Harley, and began to straddle the bike as she continued to sing. "I want a devil in skin tight leather, he's gotta be wild as the wind, and one fine night, I'll be holding on tight to a cool rider. A cooooooool rider. If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through. Whoooa if it takes forever, then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do, I want a rider that's cool!"

I watched, baffled and amused as she grinded and writhed on top of the Harley, making me hard just by watching her. "Good God," was all I could say as I helped her off of the motorcycle. "You're going to be the end of me, Belle."

"What?" she asked cockily as she raked a hand through my hair. "You don't ride?"

"Of course I ride!" I growled as I took her away from the shop and down the street to my house. "Look what's in my garage!"

I opened the door, and unveiled the motorcycle that I had built myself. It was black with yellow and red flames on it, and it was completely bad ass. I looked back at Belle, and saw her eyes widen. "Let's blow this joint," said Belle as she hopped on the bike. I got on, and before I could kick the bike into gear, I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you two are not going anywhere!"

"Fuck you," said Belle as she looked Regina directly in the eye. Her voice dripped with bitter hatred for that floozy. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Oh, well, in case you didn't know, I can," said Regina with a smirk. She waved her arms, and her outfit changed from dark preppy, to a black medieval dress and headpiece to match. "In case you forget, you twits, I'm the Queen, and what I say, goes."

"How about you do what Belle said," I hissed through my teeth. "_Please_."

"Oh, always the class act, eh Rumplestilzkin?" scowled Regina as she walked quickly towards him and grabbed his throat. "I've had it with you and little miss transformation over there. Now, you're going to ditch the rag, and get with the riches."

I choked under Regina's tight grasp, but managed to punch her in the face. The evil Queen fell to the floor, and I gasped for air and got off of the bike. "You will not talk about Belle like that! You will leave now! _PLEASE!_"

Regina groaned as she got up, her mouth bloody. "I will leave now, but know this; your happiness is short lived. I'm going to make sure you two will never be together if it's the _last_ thing I do!" In a puff of black smoke, Regina disappeared, leaving a very confused and trembling Belle still on my bike.

"Y-you're Rumplestilzkin?" she asked. "I thought you were Gold?"

"Long story," I sighed as I took her inside my house. "Come, you look like you could use a drink… I promise, I'll tell you everything."

**A/N:** Bad news, this is coming to an end soon, but everything will be wrapped up in the next chapter or so. But this is no where near the end. I'm writing a follow-up to this story, so please stay with me! All will be revealed soon enough!


	13. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** I promise, chapter 14 will reveal everything. It will also be perhaps the last chapter. But all will be revealed dearies. Enjoy!

13. The Truth Revealed

"Do you remember the tale _Beauty and the Beast_?" I asked Belle as I brought her a cup of tea. We sat at the kitchen table as I sipped from my own cup. "Everyone thinks that story, among other fairytales are just stories, but they are real. We are real, and I am telling you, you are the beauty from that story, and I am the beast."

"Please," said Belle as she scoffed. "Flattering as that may be, you are not a beast. The beast in the story was-"

"Cursed," I finished. "And I was cursed as Rumplestilzkin, dearie. Forced to barter and make deals with people for the rest of my life. Shunned because of how I looked. But you saw past my face, past my façade that I put on. You saw me for who I was, and you gave me your heart. And I made a terrible mistake and said that my power meant more to me than you did…"

"That's pretty horrible," said Belle as she sipped her tea. "I know you're a jerk, but to refuse love… That's just plain cold hearted. I don't think I could be with someone who chose their powers over me."

"Belle, please!" I sighed. "I'm not the same guy I was. I realized how precious true love is, and how easily it can slip through your fingers if you aren't careful. Every second of every day that you were not in my life, I was miserable. Please, forgive me?"

Belle sighed. "Well, since you are the deal maker, I will make you a little deal out of this," she replied slowly, thinking carefully. "I will forgive you if you can make my best friend Ruby happy."

"It is done," I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "I know just the thing. Her boyfriend/fiancé Peter Wolfe was a POW in Korea, and with my power of persuasion and hefty bail money thrown at them, he'll be home in no time…"

"She told me he was dead," said Belle.

"Dearie, that was another one of Regina's many lies," I said sadly. "The evil louse always likes to make lives miserable. But I swear to you, my dear, I will not let anything hurt you, or anything come between us again. Now that I've found you, and I have your forgiveness, I want to make things right…"

I got down on one knee, and pulled out the engagement ring I had bought so long ago. "Please marry me, Belle? You are the only woman in the world who can truly make me happy."

I heard her breath hitch in her throat as she took in the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Oh!" she sighed as I slipped the ring onto her finger. For a few minutes she was speechless, and she then gave her answer. "Yes!"

"Dearie, you have made me the happiest man in the world!" I cried as I picked her up and spun her around. I kissed her happily. "I love you, Belle."

"And I love you too," Belle said before she hugged me tightly. Despite our happiness, we neglected to notice the sticky, tarlike tendrils of magic wafting in through the cracks of the windows and doors. Magic was about to take another strike at us again.


	14. Separation

**A/N:** Sorry for slacking. Lots of problems with the internet and writer's block. Life is sucking hard right now. Enjoy the update!

14. Separation

"What's happening?" Belle asked as she slowly pulled away from me. I watched in horror as the tarlike tendrils of evil magic slowly began to wrap around her. It snaked up her ankles, and then up her legs towards her torso.

"I don't know!" I cried, trying to help her as best as I could. "BELLE!"

The black sinews enveloped her, dragging her slowly away from me. "GOLD!" screamed Belle as she fought her way towards me. "Help me!"

"I told you," said a cold, cruel voice. "You two will NEVER be happy together! And now, you will both live separate lives far away from one another. I'm sending you to another time and place, one where you will not meet again this time. I will make sure of it. This time, make no mistakes, you will both hate each other!"

"No!" cried Belle as she clung to me. "I will never hate him! I won't let you do this!"

Regina laughed cruelly and loudly as Belle quietly sobbed into my chest. Winds whipped around us as the black tendrils slowly began to wrap around me. "I'm just as powerful, if not more than you dearie. Call off the dark spells, and I promise, I will make it worth your while."

"I don't think so," chuckled the evil Queen. "You cannot stop me. I am UNSTOPPABLE. And I will NOT be brought down by some peasant turned magician. You may think you're strong, but you are just a weak, pathetic man!"

"Don't listen to her!" shouted Belle over the roar of the power of the darkness surrounding us. "Listen to me, I LOVE you! I will always love you, and I will find you. Don't ever give up on me, because I will never give up on you!"

"Belle, I love you!" I shouted through Regina's cackling. "I will never give up. Never!"

There was a flash of lightning that broke through my house, and I felt the earth beneath us tremble and crack. I tried to hold on to Belle, but she slipped out of my arms, and we were seperated. "NO! REGINA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME!"

I felt the darkness envelope my body, and I finally gave in, accepting whatever Regina had in store for the both of us. But only for now.

Before I was completely taken over by the evils of the magic surrounding my body, I reflected on everything that had happened. I was forever changed that fateful summer day when I met Belle. We swam in the ocean, built sandcastles, kissed passionately as the waves broke over us. I never wanted it to end, but she was going back to Australia, back to her native country. She had only been visiting Storybrook, but I begged her to stay, to get a green card and live here with me. But she had to return back home, her father was ailing, and it was no good to stay.

Then, by some miracle, she had come back to me. But I had been too foolish, too idiotic to keep up my façade of "tough guy." It almost cost me her love, but despite every stupid thing I said and did, she still loved me. And she swore she always would.

I began to cry as evil sliced through my body. "There will come a day when good will triumph over evil. There will be a day when you will not win Regina. I swear by my knife that I will have my revenge, and I will find my true love once again!"


End file.
